Fremione: Stargazers
by Sasu-Soul
Summary: Hermione is with Ron, but something has been bothering her lately.. Some thoughts of a different redhead, someone who never seems to escape her thoughts.


**_Great! I've been gone from far too long now, so this is my... Um... Comeback i guess... ^^ _**

**_I've been reading a LOT of Fremione lately, and thought I would give it a shot. This started out as a lemon in my head, then it turned into a short story on Word. Then I started editing it and... Almost 3000 words full of confusion and bullshit. But that's what's going on in human heads when they try to separate right from wrong, when they are in love etc. So I tried my best to express a feeling of: "What is wrong? What is right? What the fuck am I gonna do?" _**

**_About Hermione's outbreak that included Newt Scamander. There is nothing factual about that at all! It was just something random she was coming up with to fool Ron, and I imagined that he hadn't read anything about this particular subject and would just assume Hermione's babbling was related to something of real value and let it pass by ;)_**

**_Bear with me on this, I know I could've edited it some more.. ^^ Maybe I will once, who knows? _**

**_Enjoy! _**

* * *

**Fremione: Stargazers**

He's looking at her. She knows it. He always is. The older Weasley always tries to keep his eyes away, but just like always; she can see that he is miserably failing. Hermione blushes at the attention, as always. Luckily it is hidden behind the laughs she erupts because of Ron's jokes. The brunette had been dating the youngest Weasley brother for almost two years now; but even though she thought loved him, she couldn't help thinking that something was missing from their relationship. It was probably the passion. Ron was never any passionate anymore. He never kissed her the same way he did for the first six months of their relationship, he didn't want to sleep with her as often; and more and more often he didn't bother to go along when she tried to flirt a little with him. Oh how frustrating that was! Here she was trying to show her boyfriend some affection, but he couldn't care less about it. The book-worm knew he cared about her, he reminded her about that often enough. But still, it felt so… Wrong. Shouldn't a relationship be a bit more passionate? Care-free? Sweet?

Pondering the thought Hermione let her gaze slip away from Ron and searched the room for Fred's signature grin. He had disappeared from where he last was when she saw him looking at her, and she couldn't help but wonder where to. "Hermione? Are you even listening to me now?" her boyfriend scowled at her, annoyed and a tiny bit hurt. The young witch could see that right now the Weasley wanted some of her special attention. He wanted to be admired, and was probably bragging about something he wanted her to be proud of. But right now Hermione couldn't care less. All she could think about was; where the fuck is he? It wasn't like Fred to disappear like that. Well, it was… But it wasn't like him to disappear like that, without George. And the other half of the duo stood by one of the smaller tables in the Burrow's backyard, flirting wildly with Angelina Johnson, the old seeker at the Gryffindor team. Hermione let herself remember how she used to watch Harry and Ron play Quidditch some years ago in school. How gracefully Harry was flying around, always looking in different directions, searching for the snitch. How Ron managed to fall off of his broom on several occasions, and how clumsy he sometimes looked when he tried to save the goal. She giggled at the thought. Although her boyfriend had gotten a lot better at Quidditch, and was a very good goalkeeper, he still tended to struggle with his balancing on the broom. She remembered always being there for them. Cheering them, backing them up. The trio of friends together, always supporting each other, no matter what!

"HERMIONE!" Ron was shouting at her now. She dropped out of trance and mumbled something apologetically. But Ron had almost gone mental. "Bloody hell Granger! And you tell me that I'm a bad listener?!" She calmly responded something about having a bad headache, knowing that would make the red-head just a little bit worried. It worked to perfection. In mere seconds Ron had forgotten how mad he was and took her hand in his, a worried look plastered on his face. "Maybe you should go to bed then? This party is kinda loud? I'm sorry for screaming at you, I thought you ignored me on purpose…"

And indeed, the party was loud. They were celebrating having defeated Voldemort two years ago, and everyone was happy, cheerful, and some quite tipsy as well. Or… everyone was happy but her. She didn't quite know why things were bothering her right now. But lately a LOT had been bothering her. For the first, Ron's ignorance of her unless she was hurt or in need, or if he himself needed someone's attention to be on him, it annoyed her a lot, and hurt her as well. For the second, how Fred was constantly gazing at her from afar, and he seemed to be a lot more unfocused than he usually was. He even managed to fall of his broom the other day when he turned to say hello to her. And he was "flirting" with her, even more often than before. It had always been a habit he and George had, to pretend that they were flirting with her to make Ron irritated. But whilst George stopped doing that a while ago, Fred only continued with it, and in an even more… Well… Real way… Like he actually liked flirting with her, genuinely liked it. Why was he acting so weird?

And then the third thing, the thing that took up most of her thoughts. The way her heart would skip a beat when she saw her favourite part of the Weasley duo, and how she would silently wish for him to come over and start a conversation, put her arm around her, hug her in the protective way he used to. Could she be falling for him? Falling for Fred Weasley; while still caring so much about his brother? And how could she even allow herself to do that? She was with Ron! Even though they were going through a rough patch, she cared a lot about him, and wanted to be him. And even though they might be near an end, the worst thing she could do would be to fall for his brother. That would be so awkward. How could that stuff possibly work out? For the first, Ron would be mad at her for leaving him in the first place, if she did… And if he found out that it was for his own brother, he would be furious. She wouldn't just loose her boyfriend; she would never ever be able to speak with him again. And a lot of people would probably see her breaking up with Ron for his brother as a betrayal of trust and an extremely bad thing to do. Ron wasn't the only one that would hate her after that. Besides, what if Fred didn't feel the same way? What if he was just being his old self, joking around, messing with her head, being a prankster? What then? She realized that she really, really cared about that part. She really wanted him to like her. To like her like she liked him. Yes, she liked him it seemed. And a lot too. "Oh how could I be so stupid?" She thought.

Unfortunately, the last sentence had been spoken out loud, and now Ron faced her with a very puzzled look on his face. "I really thought that it was Newt Scamander that discovered what happens to you if you choose to drink unicorn blood, but that is absolutely wrong! Oh, who was it again? I need to figure out…" she started babbling desperately, hoping he would buy that her sudden outbreak was due to a theory she'd had after reading. Fortunately for the young with, Ron bought it at once. After all she had these kind of outbreaks about stuff she had been reading about quite so often, so why wouldn't she have one now? After all, she was tired and had a major head-ache, right? "You really should relax a little Hermione, you should go upstairs and try to sleep a little, ok?" But she wasn't tired, nor did she have a head-ache. Hermione didn't need to sleep, just to calm down, clear her head out. "I think I'll just take a walk. Get away from all the noise" she responded, and went up on her tip-toes so she could give him a peck on the cheek. "Alone.." she added, when he started following her. "I just need some time to relax, ok?" she gave him what she thought was a reassuring smile, before she started walking away from the Burrow and towards the hills not far away from the house.

Again she started pondering. What were her current feelings for Ron? Did she still love him? Of course she cared about him, he had always been like a brother to her, but the love for him… had it faded? And what about Fred? What did she really feel about him? Was it excitement and passion because it felt like forbidden love to her? Was it desire, lust? Or had she really been falling for the red-head all along, but not realized until tonight? Puzzled, she looked up at the stars, as if they had the answer to her dilemma. They were particularly beautiful tonight, she thought. It would have been lovely to just gaze at them while being in someone's arms. But who's arms? That was the problem.

Her pondering was once again interrupted, this time because she tripped on a rock and fell straight to the ground. Hermione yelped in pain, but mostly out of surprise. Merlin, she was clumsy! Luckily there was all grass where she landed. No dirt, no more rocks; just comfy grass.

"Waking up the entire forest are we?" a familiar voice chuckled. The prankster had suddenly popped out of nowhere and made Hermione very startled. "Oi! Calm down, it's just me!" Fred showed his trademark grin and went to help her up. When her hand touched his Hermione had a tint of pink added to her cheeks. Why hadn't she noticed how perfectly her hand fit in his before?

"You really shouldn't be wandering around on your own at this time of night." Fred stated; then a worried look traced his features. "Are you all right 'Mione?" he asked, looking at her left leg, which was slightly bruised from the encounter with the ground. She assured him she was all right, looking into his hazel eyes all along. She loved how they seemed to glow when he looked at her; as if they eyed the most beautiful treasure in the world.

The Weasley twin thought she looked stunning in her white, strapless sundress with cute little blonds on the bottom. It wasn't very long, since it was summer and hot outside; and that gave Fred a nice view of her creamy white legs. Yes, absolutely stunning; he thought.

"But what are YOU doing out at this time of night?" Hermione raised a brow in suspicion. A sad frown came upon Fred's features for a second, but it was gone just as quickly as it arrived. "I was just tired of the party, so I came out here to watch the stars." The red-head started gazing towards the sky. Hermione could tell that this wasn't the only reason he'd left the party, but she didn't mention it. Instead she continued on with "Fred Weasley, tired? Aren't you the life of the party?" "Not at the moment…" he mumbled barely audible. The young witch got worried for him in an instant. "Why not? Is there anything wrong?"

"I just… I'm confused." He started. Then he became unable to utter another word. Should he say it? Tell her how he felt when she was around Ron? Admit how much he longed for her, how jealous he was of his brother? No… That would be selfish and mean! He told himself. Hermione was dating his little brother, and he was happy; Fred shouldn't come between them! But he couldn't help thinking, was she happy? Fred had noticed how his younger brother had treated his lovely brunette lately, and it was rather shocking. He was there for her when she needed a "knight in shining armor" so that he could have the spotlight and admiration; and otherwise he was only around when he wanted someone to please him and give him attention. And usually he just ignored her attempts to be nice and loving. He even refused to go on a picnic with her that she had planned for days! Fred had seen the disappointment in her eyes. Ron was so rude to her. He could make her feel so much better. If he only had the chance…

She saw that he tried to speak up again, but was at a loss of words. Without thinking, she started sharing some of her inner frustration with him. "Why are you staring at me all the time? And winking? And flirting around with me, even when Ron isn't around to see it? It confuses me Fred, I don't know what you think of me anymore…" She saw that some sort of sadness and hurt appeared on his face, did he really do that because he wanted her? To not break his hopes, not sure why she wanted him to keep them, she continued: "And I don't get myself… When I see you look at me, I get all warm and fuzzy. I think about how that glint in your eye is for me, and no one else. And I don't know why. You're not the only one that is confused, that's for sure…"

His eyes widened at her sudden honesty, and even more at what she had actually said. Had she just admitted that she liked him? Really liked him? No, he told himself, he must have interpreted it that way. That was it. She would never do that. She loved Ron, not him. Right? Confusion and then hurt flashed the young witch's face. He had waited too long to answer her, he realized. And now she thought he wasn't interested and that she had messed up. Just how could he make her feel better? After a while he smirked, having found a way to both please himself, and to respond her.

Hermione felt lips suddenly crashing onto hers. When Fred's warm lips found her soft, red ones it felt so wonderful. She really wanted to kiss him back, but she couldn't bear doing it. How would Ron react? She knew it was wrong, very wrong; but it felt so right. Still, she just couldn't kiss him back, she felt way too guilty about it.

When he realized the young witch weren't going to return his kiss, Fred broke it with a sad look on his face. His glittering hazel eyes filled with sorrow, regret and hurt. He bowed his head down in defeat and mumbled a barely audible apology before he started walking further up the hill. He could see the brunette look after him with sad eyes, but knew she was only feeling sorry for him. This was reality; he couldn't have her, that's how it worked. Hadn't he told himself that? She was Ron's!

When he tried to walk another step, he was stuck to the ground. Literally! He turned his head to look at the one he knew was the cause of this action. The young witch approached him with a nervous look and a loving glint in her brown eyes. She took a deep breath and made up her mind. Fred felt her hand cup his cheeks, as her thumb lightly stroked across his freckly nose. The way he melted to her touch made her giggle a little. Then she gave him the kiss he had longed for. Their tongues circled together in an eternal waltz of joy as she opened her mouth to let him enter her mouth. A feeling of pure bliss and joy entered her. This was it! The feeling she had longed for. The love, the passion; all of it was present in this kiss. Not with her boyfriend, but with his older brother.

Fred sure was confused, and had literally no way to stop his actions, as he was glued to the ground by Hermiones spell. But even so, he truly enjoyed the moment. When the young witch broke the kiss, three words escaped his mouth without him thinking: "I love you…"

It came out in an unsure whisper, as if he was asking for her permission to feel this way. She nodded and leaned against his chest, feeling his erratic heartbeat. He immediately put his strong arms protectively around her, seeing her cheeks turn four shades redder than they already were. Nothing else mattered now. Not Ron and all the trouble. There was no more insecurity. If this wasn't right, then he would break the law a thousand times to make it happen anyway. Just her, right there in his loving embrace. The two of them together; destined to happen.

He was the first to break the silence: "The stars really look beautiful tonight."

"Yes, yes they do..." she agreed, and pulled him closer. "And this is the perfect way to watch them."


End file.
